1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to pulling systems which separate two members frictionally coupled together. In particular, this invention directs itself to a compact pulling system for removing an automotive steering wheel from a steering column shaft having an advantageously small size so as to be usable with a large variety of steering wheel and steering column shaft combinations. More in particular, this invention pertains to steering wheel pulling systems having a dimensionally small yoke wherein a centrally located threaded through opening about which a plurality of pairs of slotted through openings are equidistantly formed therethrough. Further, this invention directs itself to steering wheel pulling systems which include a cap member for overlaying the end portion of a hollow steering column shaft for transferring the pulling force applied by a finely threaded member thereto.
2. Prior Art
Tools for applying a pulling force are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,489; 4,492,014; 573,323; 1,324,704; 1,484,130; 1,522,983; 1,257,786; 1,383,382; 1,599,340; 1,494,832; 4,646,412; 1,787,070; 1,478,648; and, 222,646.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,489 and 4,492,014, are provided with yoke members having a centrally located threaded through opening through which the means for applying the pulling force is operably coupled. These systems also provide a pair of slotted through openings equidistantly spaced on opposing sides of the centrally located threaded opening. However, these systems do not provide for a large variety of alternative coupling configurations, providing only a limited variation within the scope of the single pair of slotted openings. Further, these systems are dimensionally large which would prohibit their use in many of the steering wheel pulling applications with which the instant invention can be utilized.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,983, there are provided systems including pulley systems having means for removal from a motor shaft. These systems provide a yoke-like element with a plurality of slotted openings formed about the central threaded opening. However, these pairs of slotted openings are arranged orthogonally with respect to each other and thereby do not provide for a large variety of wheel configurations, as provided by the instant invention. These systems do not provide: a yoke of small size, a plurality of pairs of slotted through openings formed in the yoke where each pair is dimensionally different from the others, and a force applying threaded member having adequate mechanical advantage to cooperatively function with the small size of the pulling system yoke, as provided by the instant invention.